Conversations of a Mending Heart
by TheHopelessRomantic95
Summary: Katma Tui and Shayera Hol have a talk a little after the events of Wake the Dead


As she sat in the canteen eating, she was surprised when a familiar face came over.

"Katma." Shayera said as her fork hovered near her mouth. "What are you doing here?" She asked, putting down her fork.

Katma Tui smiled and sat down. "John requested a transfer about 3 months ago, but changed his mind a month ago. I'm just here to make sure that he's sure he wants to stay."

"John wanted to leave?"

"Yes. But he changed his mind when someone came back." Katma gave Shayera a knowing look.

"Why did you do it?"

Shayera looked away. "I did what I had to, to protect those I love. In the long run, I betrayed everyone while trying to do the right thing. I lost the things most important to me."

Katma slowly shook her head. "Why did you leave?"

Shayera looked at the female lantern in confusion. Seeing this, Katma continued.

"John would have understood. As a lantern, we have all had to be a spy at least once. We know how hard it is to remain quiet, especially when you find yourself becoming good friends with your supposed enemy."

"Why are you talking to me about him? It sounds like you have already talked to him, so you must know that he is with someone."

Katma looked at her and laughed. This irritated Shayera. Seeing her eyes narrow, Katma stopped laughing and said,

"Even though he is with someone, that doesn't mean his feelings for you are gone. Maybe pushed down to the bottom of his heart. Sure. But since you've been back, he keeps thinking about you. He still loves you. Much as I can't understand it, he does."

"If you think I'm going to do something about this, then you are mistaken. He's happy with her. And they seem perfect for each other. Let him be happy."

She would've gone on but she stopped as she noticed Katma chuckling. "What's so funny?" she asked more irritated.

"It's funny that you said that. I thought the exact same thing when you came to Kalinor."

Shayera didn't say anything but hung her head, ashamed. "We were never perfect for each other. I was a spy and he was the wrong person to fall for. Wait a minute!" Shayera turned to face Katma. "Why are we talking about this? Shouldn't you be getting back to your sector?"

Katma smiled. "I'm on leave. I took a few days off so I could catch up with John, but that girlfriend of his keeps him so busy."

"It's cause she's paranoid." Shayera said as she looked into her cup.

"Paranoid?"

"Yeah." She took a long drink. "Paranoid. She's worried that I'll steal him away. The only problem, I haven't talked to him in these two months that I've been back."

"I'd be worried too." Katma looked towards the door as John and Mari walked in, arm in arm. "You two are meant to be. With me, John learned how to balance love and duty, with you he learned what true love is, and with her? He'll learn that there's only one girl for him." He turned back to Shayera and pointed a finger to her. "And that girl is you." She stood up to leave. "Remember what I said. Either try to get him now, or wait until he comes to you. Either way, you guys end up together." Before she could reply or Katma could leave, John came up to them.

"Hello ladies. I'd have thought you left by now." He said to Katma.

She looked again him and smiled. She got close to him and said, "I would've thought so too but I wanted to eat and catch up with people before I left. Like Shayera."

He backed away from her and looked towards Mari.

"That was nice of you. Maybe you have enough time to meet Mari. It looked like you were about to leave."

Katma looked over at where Mari was sitting. "Sure. Bring her over." She ran a finger down his chest. "Being an ex of yours and a fellow lantern, I have to approve."

John laughed and waved Mari over. At first she seemed reluctant to come, but she did. Her walk was graceful and confident. Just how a model should walk. She swayed her hips just right. The way that made all the men want her and all the women want to be her. In no time she reached the table.

"Shayera." She nodded towards her in a greeting. Towards Katma, she reached a hand out to her. "Mari McCabe. Or Vixen."

Katma looked towards Shayera with a face that made Shayera believe that Katma wanted to laugh. Instead she smiled and introduced herself. "Katma Tui. Fellow green lantern of John's."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there might be a part 2….buuuuut I'm thinking no. However, if I do think of a part 2 I'll just add it to this. (:<strong>


End file.
